


The Truest Magic

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: After astorias death, Hurt/Comfort, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 11:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20834873
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: As Draco sat alone for the first time since his wife’s death, he couldn’t help but reminisce on everything Astoria brought to his life.





	The Truest Magic

**Author's Note:**

> I was 50/50 on posting this or not because it has a very personal meaning to me. I’m very proud of this and didn’t know if I wanted to share it or not but I decided I’m too proud of it to just have it sit in my notes so here you go

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Astoria passed away. Draco was still in shock.

He knew it was coming - It was inevitable, but he still wasn’t prepared. 

He had been strong ever since that day for Scorpius’ sake - but now Scorpius was back at Hogwarts and he was alone; sitting in silence in the office Astoria used to do all her art in.

Beside him sat an unfinished painting - a painting that would never be finished. Draco noticed the tears that were sliding down his cheeks. He hadn’t cried yet. 

He looked up and saw a picture on the wall. A picture from their wedding day. Draco remembered that day so clearly. Looking at Astoria, walk down the aisle. She was beautiful.

———————————————————

He then started reminiscing on the day he knew he had fallen in love. Draco never believed in love. Not until he went to the graduation ball in Hogwarts with Astoria. They were dancing together. Her head was laying against his chest as they slowly swayed in perfect sync with the music. 

He looked down at her and realized he was in love. Astoria was the first to show him true love. She didn’t care he was an ex-Death Eater. She loved him for him and he loved her for her. Love was a feeling Draco never thought he would feel. Not properly. Not until he met Astoria Greengrass. Draco remembered the feeling of connection he felt being in Astoria’s company. 

Ever since he returned to Hogwarts after the war, he didn’t feel connected to the Hogwarts community. How could he? He was still considered a Death Eater in the eyes of many. 

Apart from one person. 

Draco met Astoria a week after he returned to Hogwarts as he sat doing homework in the library. As she sat and talked to him, he felt the feeling of connection for the first time since he returned to Hogwarts. 

He didn’t feel like an outsider once he was in Astoria’s company. In all honesty, Draco never felt the feeling of connection until he met Astoria. He always felt like an outsider. Yes he had friends in Hogwarts, yes he was a part of the Slytherin Quidditch team and yes, he was a Death Eater but he never felt connected with any of those people. 

The first person he felt a connection with was Astoria. 

———————————————————

Understanding. 

Understanding was another trait of Astoria’s that she had passed onto him. The level of understanding Astoria had for everyone and everything was incredible. She understood how broken Draco was after the war and she helped him move on from all the trauma of his past. 

She helped him become a more understanding person. He could never thank her enough for that. Understanding others was something Draco always struggled with but now thanks to Astoria, he could understand others - see their perspective of things. Astoria was the first person to fully understand Draco. 

Not like anyone ever tried to, not even his parents. But Astoria, she took the time to understand him, to get to know him and eventually help him understand himself. The feeling of belonging Draco felt ever since he met Astoria never left him. He had never felt like he belonged in this world. 

He always felt like he was different, that he would never belong to someone since no one ever bothered to get to know him well enough. 

Astoria made him feel like he belonged here. 

He belonged to her and only her. She was and still is his world and he would always belong to her. She helped him feel more wanted in the world after the war. 

Draco knew he would always be known as a Death Eater and would not be wanted in this post-Voldemort world, yet with Astoria by his side he felt like he belonged here. 

Astoria told him time and time again that there was a reason he survived the war - a reason he got out of Hogwarts that night unharmed. Because he belonged here. 

———————————————————

Draco could not thank her enough for being there for him at his lowest moments. The tears flowed from Draco’s eyes as he thought back on all Astoria brought to his life.

Love.   
Connection.   
Understanding.   
Belonging. 

She really was the truest magic to him. She gave him everything he ever needed. 

She was his light in the darkness. 

She was too real, too pure for him, yet she stuck by his side until her very end. Draco could never move on from Astoria. She was and still is his everything. He looked up once more at the picture hanging above the desk from their wedding day. A smile appeared on his face for the first time in two weeks.“Thank you. Thank you for everything,” 

He turned, walking out of the room still with the smile on his face. Astoria Malfoy would always be his only true love, his true magic and his light in the darkness. 


End file.
